Bludgeon and Daffodils
by azureveur
Summary: Lily Evans mungkin lupa kisah mereka, namun sang gada takkan pernah melabur elegi itu dengan sepuhan emas.


**WARNING:** fanfic ini dibuat dalam waktu yang super ekspress. Jadi mohon maklum jika isinya abal dan kurang bermutu.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling.

**.**

**BLUDGEON AND DAFFODILS**

**-azureveur**

**© 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setonggak gada tertancap lampai di atas tundra. Mencacak diri. Beku. Bercampur sepi. Tak ada yang peduli, kendati berusaha memanggil sang peri untuk kembali. Memekik sekeras hati. Kepala gadis itu tiada berpaling, tak ubahnya memedulikan perlindapan bakung di tengah ladang._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Besiutan gerbong terakhir telah lama meninggalkan Hogsmeade Station; perlu waktu sejenak sebelum para portir menepi. Kembali ke kantor mereka—menyesap kopi pekat, sembari menyambut butiran salju yang melurung turun dari tingkap langit.

Severus Snape bukanlah orang terakhir yang menyenakkan tubuh di salah satu bangku Madam Puddifoot's. Perawakan ringkih itu masih menatap buku catatannya seorang diri. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gelas bir raksasa di samping onggokan Daily Prophets.

"Sev," seorang gadis memanggilnya, canggung.

Lily Evans—bermanik almond kehijauan dengan rambut cokelat tertimpa cahaya pelita trotoar jalan—sekonyong-konyong berdiri rikuh.

"O, Lils. Kukira kau akan berpamit," sergahnya, memperhatikan Lily yang berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong.

"Kemarin nampaknya begitu. Tapi agaknya aku tak pulang ke Spinner's End."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Dan kau?"

Severus sejurus membungkam. Memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa jeda napas. "Seperti tahun sebelumnya, aku benci pulang."

"Kau belum berbaikkan dengan ayahmu?"

"Father? Dia seorang yang egois. Untuk apa meminta maaf kepadanya?"

Lily mungkin saja kehabisan kata untuk berdebat. Severus dan Tobias. Tak ada yang perlu dicerca, sedari dulu gadis itu mengenal baik perangai sahabatnya. Tertutup dan penyendiri, sedang ayahnya yang begitu keras dan arogan. Mereka bagaikan es dan api. Tak dapat disatukan hanya dengan untaian kata-kata rujuk.

"_Well_, lalu bagaimana dengan kelas ramuanmu?" tanya Lily.

"Kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kau di sini," Severus tak bermaksud mengusir gadis itu.

Rambut hitam kelimisnya tak ditata dengan baik. Dengan tatapan curiga, ia menelisiki ke seantero beranda kedai. Tak ada The Marauders di sana.

Mungkin Potter Si Arogan tengah menggelar pesta natal di The Three Broomsticks. Dan teman-teman congkaknya mabuk _butterbear_, berjalan gelimpungan layaknya pengemis-pengemis London.

"Sev, kau tak bermaksud menghindariku, 'kan?" cetus Lily, tak yakin.

Severus tak banyak bicara. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa koin Knut dari saku jubah gelapnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hey!" Lily memekik kesal, tergopoh-gopoh menelusup di antara jajaran meja sempit.

"Tak seharusnya kau di sini, Lils! Potter menunggumu, kau tahu?" Severus menghela napas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, mengapa kau malah menjauhiku? Hanya karena kelompok begundal yang sering mengejekmu? Kendati begitu, kau tetap sahabatku, Sev."

Severus Snape tak sanggup mengelak pergi. Jantungnya boleh berdegup, tapi jajaran gigi gingsul itu tidak sepenuhnya terkunci; sengaja menyisakan sebuah celah. Ruang pelik yang mempersilakan dirinya untuk mengelukan serentetan protes.

"Aku tahu, Lils. Tapi James dan aku… kau tahu, bukan? Dan sebaiknya kau memilih," pemuda itu menekur.

Penghujung tahun keenam bukan akhir dari persahabatan mereka. Severus masih merindukan tahun kala mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lily dibingkai rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang menggelepar-gelepar, ditiup angin senja. Dan bak ringkingan _mandrake_, Petunia Evans memanggil mereka dua dengan sebutan '_freaks_'.

"Aku tak dapat memilih. Kalian sama-sama penting bagiku," dalih Lily, mengeratkan bebatan syal kasmir di lehernya.

"Mengapa kau dapat berpendapat begitu? Tahu apa ia tentang dirimu? Bukankah aku telah mengenalmu sedari kita menghuni Spinner's End?"

Lily tak dapat membalas pertanyaan itu. Lidahnya terlanjur kelu. Air matanya sebentar lagi meruap.

Severus berdeham. Sementara kedua matanya menangkap perawakan jangkung dari kejauhan.

"O, Snivellus! Dan Lils? Untuk apa kau di sini? Ingin melepas rindu ya?" James Potter nampak terperanjat, memergoki keduanya berjalan beriringan di Hogsmeade.

"Kau salah menerka, Potter," ucap Severus sinis. Suaranya sengaja diredam sekecil mungkin, tak ingin Peter dan Sirius yang berdiri di sampingnya mencuri dengar kilahan itu.

"Baiklah. Boleh kupinjam Lily sebentar?"

"Terserah padamu. Toh aku takkan sudi bergaul dengan Si Darah Lumpur," ujar Severus.

The Marauders tertawa, tapi ledakan supernova seolah menabrak relung hati Lily Evans. Tatapan berbinarnya meredup. Tak menyangka julukan itu akan membersil dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Ayo jalan, Lils," ajak James, menggamit lengan gadis itu.

Lily berjalan terogok. Manik kehijauannya tak sanggup memungkiri hatinya yang dirajam sembilu.

Salju melingsir kian deras, memadati ruas jalan sempit yang membelah serambi pusat pertokoan. Severus menggengam erat buku catatan usang itu. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, diselimuti butiran keringat. Lily Evans mungkin lupa kisah mereka, namun sang gada takkan pernah melabur elegi itu dengan sepuhan emas.

**.**

**.**

**-fin.**


End file.
